In dishwashers of the foregoing type, the washer tub is also spaced and supported above the mounting surface by metal frame members, and an under-tub space is defined by such spacing. The fronts of such dishwashers are generally arranged to provide a toespace extending upward for several centimeters above floor level and rearward for several centimeters behind the main front plane of the dishwasher. A toespace improves the aesthetics of the washer and contributes to the comfort of users or other persons when loading or unloading dishes or working on the counter under which the dishwasher is located. The rearward limit of the toespace is defined by a generally vertical toeplate extending across the width of the dishwasher so as to engage the toe of a user's shoe and thereby prevent the user from inadvertently stepping inward and damaging any element located immediately behind the toespace.
It is also known to provide the fronts of such dishwashers with a recess space above the toespace and behind the bottom part of the door, that is, behind the part of the door that hinges in the backward direction as the door is opened. The recess accommodates the bottom of the door as it moves rearward and upward during opening. The under-tub space is closed off at the upper region of this recess space by an access plate or panel. This access panel may be an upper extension of the toe plate.
The upper regions of the recess space are difficult to reach whether the door is open or closed. In the open position of the door, the bottom of the door occupies such upper regions of the recess space, and the forwardly projecting main part of the door further interferes with access to such regions. In the closed position of the door, the recess space is up behind the bottom of the door, and its upper regions are difficult to reach because the door bottom is in the way. In either case, installation of threaded fasteners for affixing the upper part of the toeplate is difficult and time-consuming because of the difficulty of accessing such upper regions of the recess space with screwdrivers or other tools for tightening (or loosening) the fasteners.